creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear Rules Est. 1995
Freddy Fazbear Rules Est. 1995 (Also known as ffrest1995 in the Downfall community, TFFF, or TheFreddyFazbearFan.), is a user that has been through a lot ever since he started Go!Animate in Mid-August 2015. From Killing Courtney to being blasted by L Ryan fanboys/fangirls, we will talk about him. Killing Courtney era (Early to Mid August 2015) Back when he was called TheFreddyFazbearFan, he made a video made on August 1st called Killing Courtney. He got his 15 seconds of fame as he got reconized by Alex Kimble, Inez Thomas, and other users.This was his first video that has got over 250 views. When he deleted it around September, some people unsubsribed. Since it has only been released for a month, not much is known. He currently has a reupload of it at around 30 views. Officer Jason era (September to December 2015) Officer Jason was the first person to insult him on September 1st, 2015. Again, not much is known of how he started to hate him. A message was sent to him saying: "I know what you did you F&%$%@* freak. I knew it." It has been rumored that the hate started when he alerted the Anti Cyberbulling Group about him. Officer Jasonn is a THDTC member and has insulted many of his friends. L Ryan Hate era (October to ???) When he said to L Ryan via pvm that he hates sky and he respects his opinion, L ryan has went Balistic Fu King Ape S%$#. (I credit you if you get the refrence). He has said that "L Ryan basically disrespected my opinion on Sky." His friends have betrayed him for a bit before they found out that he disrespected his opinion. Trivia/Facts - The maker of this is actally Freddy Fazbear Rules Est. 1995. - For some reason he hates a Total Drama couple called NoCo. He has made many videos about it. - He is one of the oldest GoAnimators, being 20 years old. - His favorite video game is Super Mario World. - He shares many character chariastics with Cody from Total Drama. He has a chest nut hair color, has a gap in his teeth, wears similar clothing and can get a bit weird. - He plans never to have a voice or face reveal. The reason is that they would think he is too late for Halloween dressing up as Cody. - He actally has more enemys then friends. - If his username is not Freddy Fazbear Rules Est. 1995 or ffrest1995, it would be CoolGuy7742. - Even though he said he quit GoAnimate, he made a GoAnimate video called "ki u does isis". - He has been banned in the Downfall Parodies Chat. - He has planned to show his weather radio, a Midland WR 120 EZ, but has not shown it yet due to him not having a camera, but he has a phone camera, but he wants HD videos. - According to his G+ page, he claims he is a "Former FNaF retard that makes stupid videos that a nine year old would". This has been proven because his user name was Freddy Fazbear. - Inez Thomas and Alex Kimble credit him for making Killing Courtney. - Since his name is Jason, people think he is Officer Jason. This was debunked due to his last name being Hackett, and Officer Jason's last name being Smith. - Even though he hates DevientArt, he has an account on DevientArt called ffrest1995, and is the founder and leader of the Anti NoCo group.